


Gunpoint

by EsculentEvil



Series: EsculentEvil's BatJokes Shots [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angry bat, Bad Jokes, Fluffy Ending, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Inspired by@promptcenter‘spromptand all the ridiculous team-ups these idiots have done.Originally posted to my Tumblr @esculentevil





	Gunpoint

It had started off simple enough: go in, get the package, get out.

Everything had been given to him: the security codes, the floor plans, even the cameras being taken off.

And yet it still ended like this.

( _I am never trusting this loonatic again_.)

* * *

 

It was the giggling that tipped them off.

Batman had  **told**  the loon to shut up; but he didn't listen.

And now they're here.

( _And he's_ _ **still**_ _laughing_.)

* * *

 

The barrel is dark.

The silver is bright.

“This is going better than I thought it would.”

( _I want to kill him_.)

* * *

 

His rage is all-consuming.

His glare is utterly vaporizing.

“What are you talking about? We’re being held at gunpoint!”

( _No point in being quiet_ _ **now**_.)

* * *

 

That grin is wicked slick.

But all he can see is that lipstick.

“Yes, well, they haven’t shot us yet, have they?”

And they never do.


End file.
